


Take me

by Queenxo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Steve, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: Danny's too loud and wearing too little and Steve can't take it, he has to have him.





	Take me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy, please let me know what you think.

Steve was laying in bed trying desperately to ignore the sound of his partner banging around in his kitchen. He groans throwing his head back against the pillow just wishing that for once Danny could do something quietly. 

Steve grumpily makes his way down the stairs "Danny!" He yells attempting to be louder then the pots and pans his partner is banging. Danny startles at the sound of Steve's voice, he fumbles to keep hold of the pan he's holding as he turns to face Steve. "What? Have we got a case? Tell someone else to work it, it's way too hot." And with that Danny turns back to continue with his previous task of making pancakes. Steve stands and stares at his friend in shock, as always he didn't get a single word in. 

Standing there Steve realises that the amount of noise Danny is making is only half the problem. For the most part Steve was used to how loud his partner could be, in fact as much as he hated to admit it he had grown to like the noise. It was nice to be reminded that someone was there, especially when that someone was the hot headed blonde he'd grown to love. 

So Steve could survive the banging, the real problem for Steve was the gorgeous man from jersey who was swaying his hips to whatever was playing in the background as he cooked. It was slow and sensual and Steve wanted nothing more then to press up close to Danny and dance along with him. 

Steve stood and watched mesmerized by the sway of his partners sinful and extremely exposed body. In fact Steve has never seen Danny with so little on. The sight of Danny in nothing but a tight pair of boxers causing Steve's breath to hitch and his cock to twitch. Steve tried desperately to remind himself that this was Danny and that of course there was a reason Danny was wearing so little, and that reason was not to get Steve to touch him. 

There was a brutal heatwave and Danny being from new jersey meant that he was not coping well with the brutal heat and has been relying on the a.c. to keep him cool however, the heat had short circuited the a.c. at Danny's place. Steve being the good friend he is insisted Danny stay with him till it's fixed. He was regretting that decision now. 

Danny moved over to where the plates were kept getting ready to plate up and Steve watches as the shorter man struggled to reach up. Watching the stretch of his body, his creamy toned back on full display as Steve watches his muscles stretch obscenely. Steve had the sudden urge to mark the pale expanse of Danny's body, claiming him as his. Danny's skin glistened with a sheen of sweat and Steve's eyes trailed a single drop of sweat that rolled down Danny's body getting lost in the waist band of his boxers. 

Steve's self control snapped and he stalked over to Danny, grabbing firmly at the smaller man's hips his mouth attaching to Danny's shoulder biting down hard enough to bruise. Danny yelped and his body tensed beneath Steve. "St...Steven what're you doing?" Danny asked his voice trembling in pleasure. Steve picked Danny up, giving him no option but to wrap his legs tightly around Steve's waist. "I want you Danno." Steve growled in Danny's ear the deep rumble of Steve's voicing sending a shiver down his spine. 

Danny moaned as Steve sucked harshly at the skin of his neck. "Please..." Danny whispered his breath warm against Steve's skin. Steve's cock strains in his pants listening to Danny's pleas for Steve to take him. His partner who is usually stubborn and always fighting steve for dominence reduced to a moaning and begging mess, pleading for Steve to take control. 

Breathless half moans escaping Danny's parted lips as Steve leaves his mark all over Danny soft skin. Steve was determined to hear every noise Danny could make before he was done. He wanted to make Danny beg, he wanted to take his partner apart, ruin him for anyone else, he wanted to claim Danny as his. 

All Steve had wanted was to stop Danny from making noise and instead he got Danny dancing around the kitchen practically naked, taunting Steve with something he never thought he'd have. Steve threw Danny on the bed making quick work of removing his boxers his head diving down and taking Danny's leaking cock into his mouth Steve moaned sending vibrations through Danny body eliciting a broken whimper from the blonde. "Steve..." Danny begged causing Steve to withdraw, licking his lips, devouring the taste of Danny on his tounge. "Not yet" Steve demands, continuing to work Danny's cock with his mouth. He sucked and licked and kissed, losing himself in the broken whimpers escaping his partner as Steve brought him close to the edge. 

Steve moved lower his tounge lapping greedily at Danny's tight hole, everything about Danny was intoxicating. The way his head was thrown back exposing his neck, the way his legs trembled as Steve made him writhe with pleasure. Everything about his partner seemed to be designed to drive Steve crazy. Steve flicked his tounge watching as Danny came undone beneath him the blonde begging for release. 

Steve tried hard to remember that no matter what they're doing Danny isn't his, this was just a bit of fun. It was simply blowing off steam with the only person he could trust. The words tasted bitter on his tounge the reminder that Danny wasn't his to take tugging at his heart. He wanted the thoughts gone. He wanted Danny, he wanted to claim Danny as his, to ensure no one touched him the way Steve did. 

He sat up abruptly hands shaking as he tried to contain his anger so he didn't hurt the man below him as he adjusted his position. Steve lines himself up with Danny's slick hole, the tip of his cock pressing gently to the tight ring. "Steve.. I've never done this before.." Danny says barely above a whisper, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Steve reaches a gentle hand up to cup Danny's firm stubbled jaw "that's okay babe, I've got you, I'll never hurt you." The words a promise to the vulnerable man as Steve leans in his lips pressing to Danny's for the first time. He kisses Danny gently as he pushes slowly into Danny's hole, the smaller man hissing in pain as Steve's cock stretches the muscle. Steve melts into the warm heat of Danny's body. Danny's legs tremble beside Steve as he takes his time edging further into Danny, the man whining in both pain and pleasure. 

Danny's hips begin to move against Steve's urging him in, meeting his thrusts. Danny's back arches, head thrown back as he allows Steve to fuck into him. Steve moans low and helpless at the sight of his partner, hair dishevelled, eyes glossy with pleasure, trusting Steve in the most intimate way. Allowing Steve to have him in a way no one else ever has before. He's in over his head he is completely lost and 100% in love with his best friend. Steve thrust into Danny with bruising force biting his lip as he chased his high.

Danny's hand wrapped around Steve's neck pulling him down till his face was burried against his neck. "It's okay." Danny said between broken moans, that was all Steve needed he clamped his mouth tightly around the sensitive skin of Danny's shoulder, fucking into him harder. Danny's hips meeting Steve's all pleads and broken sobs. 

Steve reached between them wrapping his hand tightly around Danny's cock giving him firm strokes. Danny's mouth parted, Steve's name flowing out in pleasured screams, bringing him closer to his own end. Danny's arms flew around Steve's neck pulling them closer then Steve thought was possible as he clenched around him so hard it almost hurt. Steve needed more, this was Danny and he just couldn't get enough, he couldn't allow himself to do something stupid but he needed all of him. 

Steve rolled them over till Danny was laying atop him in a quivering mess, barely holding himself up as he fucked himself on Steve's cock, trying desperately to get himself off. "Steve please... please let me cum... it's too much... please" warm drops fall onto Steve's face, tears rolling down Danny's flushed cheeks as he cried from overstimulation. Everything mixed into one as Steve got lost in Danny. Danny's face teary and red, keening as Steve denies him again. Steve traces light patterns into his hips as he slows his thrusts. Hazy, lust filled eyes boring into his own with want written clearly in his gaze. Steve could never deny Danny of anything he wanted. 

Danny released a low filthy moan as Steve thrust into him hard his dick pressing into Danny's prostate with each thrust. With a shout of Steve's name Danny came. Steve held him in his arms, rubbing soothing circles against his back. Steve held him through each wave of orgasm and the aftershocks soothing him while he lay against Steve wrecked with pleasure. 

"I want you to be mine Danno." Steve states cursing himself internally for letting it slip. Danny looks up his eyes searching Steve's for any hint of a lie. "What?" Danny asks his voice breaking with emotion. Steve grips Danny's chin firmly his lips inches away his warm breath ghosting over Danny's lips "I love you Danny, I think you're perfect and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Danny smiles shyly leaning into Steve's lips, kissing him passionately. "You had to fuck me to figure that one out?" Danny taints letting out a little laugh "i've always been yours Steve, just been waiting for you to take me." And with that they collapse onto the bed sharing gentle kisses and whispered words as they fall asleep.


End file.
